


APH Rarepair Week 2019

by Kapdixo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Day 1 (June 2nd) - MagicDay 2 (June 3rd) - LanguageDay 3 (June 4th) - Night SkyDay 4 (June 5th) - HistoryDay 5 (June 6th) - Myths and Legends or Free DayDay 6 (June 7th) - FlowersDay 7 (June 8th) - Nostalgia





	1. Everyday Magic - EngRoma

Right, here we go. Steady your breathing, close your eyes, and then you just-

"BOLLOCKS!" The old, tattered spellbook clattered to the floor, pages slipping out with little to no resistance. No way did any other copy exist in the world, and now it was in pieces. England angrily spun around to see who had dare turn on the lights. 

"Hey." Romano pressed a hand to his hip, looking unimpressed. "You didn't answer when I knocked, you bastard."

He sputtered, gesturing wildly to the floor. "Do you have any idea what you've just done here?!"

"Nope." He dropped to his knees and began picking up the faded pages. "I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"That spellbook is hundreds of years old, Romano! I've spent so much time trying to track it down, and you just waltz in here and mess it up!" England's face burned red with anger.

"Your magic shit again. Got it." Romano offered him the old leather and paper mess in his outstretched hand, scowling. "You're welcome."

"Why should I thank you?" He snatched everything back and sighed, thumbing through it. "Though I suppose...what is the point of magic if no one else will believe in it?" He raised his head with a defeated look. Maybe it was time to stop trying. It was gone.

He shrugged. "It's for children?" He didn't like seeing him sad, since it made his stomach churn something terrible. "Look, don't forget about it if you like doing it or whatever. I don't care what you do."

England let out a bitter chuckle, taking the Italian's hands. "Oh, Romano." They locked eyes, emerald and hazel. "There is so much magic in the world, and you don't even realize it."

"Maybe I do." Romano leaned in before he could even think about stopping himself, resting their foreheads against each other's. "Give me a little more fucking credit, scone bastard."

"Make me, pasta freak." He tilted his head to the side.

"Gladly." He painfully crushed their lips together, causing sparks to fly. Something in the back of his mind screamed at him to stop before it was too late, which he completely ignored. Consequences be damned, it sure FELT like some type of magic was happening. Maybe it was time for him to change his opinion.


	2. Is This Culture Shock? - FinPan

"I talk differently from the other Nordics, you know!" Finland announced, sitting on a lone pier next to his friend.

Japan raised a curious eyebrow, interested. "This is certainly coming out of nowhere." It had been quiet, and that is what he broke the silence with?

"Mmm, yeah. I feel kind of left out sometimes, you know?" He kicked his legs a bit, toes just scraping the surface of the water. "Is that bad?"

"No, not really." He glanced up at the sky, the smallest trace of a smile gracing his lips. _From where the sun rises._ "My language is somewhat based on China's, so at least yours is original. Special."

"Oh, really? You think so?" Finland beamed. "I always considered myself to be the weird one in the family!"

"You're not weird." Japan looked him over, thinking. "Maybe the wife-carrying is a bit strange."

He giggled, adjusting his beret. He sure was one to talk. "Have you SEEN your commercials lately?"

"Fair enough, but what about America's?" he shot back.

"Also true!" Finland appeared to be in deep concentration, eyebrows knitting together. He looked like he wanted to say something, but struggled coming up with the words. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "Would it be weird if I said I've been studying your language a bit?"

Japan gasped softly. "No, not at all! I find that very flattering, actually."

"That's good! Do you want me to show you?" Finland's eyes lit up.

"Sure." He just hoped it wouldn't turn out like Greece's attempt.

"Ahem." He closed his eyes. "Ohayō gozaimasu! O namae wa nan desu ka?" He opened them, only to be met with a shocked expression. "Did I do that right?"

Japan swallowed. "Wa...watashi no namae wa Japan desu."

You would've thought Finland had just won the lottery if you saw his face, since it was practically glowing. "I did it! Thank you so much!"

Thank him? Thank him for what? He just nodded politely and folded his hands in his lap. "Of course. That was impressive."

"I want to teach you things someday!" He suddenly clamped a hand down on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Can I be your wife?"

They both fell off the pier after Japan screamed bloody murder. "You WHAT?!" he sputtered as soon as he forced his head above the water.

"For the wife-carrying!" Finland coughed. "I want you to carry me!"

"Why didn't you make that more clear?!" he snapped.

"Why did you take it the way you did?!" He stuck out his tongue, then quickly pulled it back in. "This water tastes disgusting!"

Japan snickered, taking his hand. "Never mind. Let's just get out before we freeze to death."

"Ha! A Nordic country freezing to death!" Finland laughed merrily and pulled himself back on the pier. "That will surely be the day!"

He nodded, shaking what little water he could out of his hair, which hung in front of his eyes like a dark curtain. "Perhaps we should go back to my house and change into dry clothes."

"After you!" They walked down the dirt path together, chatting about anything that came to their minds. And if Japan had noticed they were still holding hands, he didn't show it.


	3. Constellations and Space Matter - IceLiech

“Eep!” Liechtenstein let out a soft giggle as her boyfriend rolled around on the cool grass with her, grinning. “What’s this about?”

“Nothing.” Iceland pecked her lips before pointing up at the night sky. “Hey, look at that.”

She shook her head, still trying to gather her thoughts after the sudden kiss. “Oh, it’s so pretty! I’ve never seen so many stars at once!”

“They are pretty.” He pointed to a small cluster. “It’s an apple.”

“No, it looks like a heart.” Liechtenstein pouted. “That one looks like a fish!”

“Yeah, I can see it.” Iceland squinted hard. “A horse over there.”

“Unicorn,” she corrected.

He rolled his eyes. “Okay.” They continued making their own constellations for a bit, laughing and sharing quick kisses. As the sky grew darker, the Nordic nation appeared thoughtful. “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“What’s weird?” Liechtenstein tilted her head.

“They look small, but they’re actually way bigger than us. I heard there’s more stars than people out in space.” The moon was the only thing giving them any sort of light now, casting an eerie yet beautiful glow on everything. “We’re insignificant.” Iceland picked at the blades of grass absentmindedly. “We don’t really matter in the end.”

“That’s sad.” She squeezed the hand messing with the grass, not too hard and not too soft. “I think we matter! You don’t agree?”

“I don’t...want to believe I matter,” he said finally. “I don’t think I deserve it. Does that sound weird?”

“No.” Liechtenstein laced their fingers together. “But I want you to try to believe it, because I do. You matter to me.”

Iceland cleared his throat, embarrassed. “Yeah? You matter to me, too.”

“Danke.” She got on her hands and knees and hovered over him, blocking out the moonlight with her smile alone. “Do you want to leave soon?”

“No way.” He lifted himself up to properly kiss her this time, their lips softly melding together. “Ahem.” He broke away and rubbed his neck. “We could stay out here all night if we wanted to.”

“I want to.” Liechtenstein touched his chest before lying down next to him again. “Ich liebe dich.”

“Ég elska þig.” Iceland closed his eyes. “How badly is your brother going to kill me for not bringing you back?”

“Really badly,” she groaned.

“Oh.” He hummed, shrugging. “I welcome death.”


	4. Our Similarities, Our Past - CanHong

England was bored out of his bloody mind.

But he wouldn’t dare say that out loud, especially while at a mandatory world meeting. However, was any of this really necessary? His gaze wandered, scanning the many faces he had come to know over the years. France, America, Prussia, all of them. It finally stopped on Canada and Hong Kong, former members of his empire. They didn’t seem to notice the meeting going on around them.

“Seriously!” Canada made random gestures with his hands as he spoke, grinning excitedly. “What do you think?”

“I’ll definitely visit soon. Very soon, so the tourists won’t smother me before I get close.” Hong Kong typed something on his phone and showed it to him. “I was thinking we could go here for our birthdays, if you’d like. I’m open to suggestions.”

His eyes lit up. “That sounds like a lot of fun! Are you inviting your family?”

“I was hoping it could just be the two of us, actually.” He gazed at him through half-lidded eyes and smirked. “No one else will bother us.”

“Oh.” Canada nodded, blushing. “I’d like that a lot, Li. Are you sure we don’t have to do something you’d like?”

Hong Kong chuckled. “You come first in my book, babe.”

“If you’re really sure. I appreciate this.” He gently squeezed his hand, glad for his “invisibility” for once. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear, causing him to giggle.

England, however, COULD see what was going on. His eyebrows shot up higher with each word until they were practically off his face. When did all this happen? Was this a common occurrence? How hadn’t he noticed? His jaw dropped. They were kissing. Oh my god they were kissing what the hell what is this what 

“Meeting dismissed.” Germany’s voice cut through his internal crisis, and everyone scattered. 

England swallowed, pushing his way past several countries. “Canada?”

“Hmm?” Canada seemed shocked, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. “Hello, England. May I help you?”

“Yes, actually. I wanted to ask you...” 

Hong Kong stood behind him, their hands brushing. They exchanged a knowing glance, laughing to themselves. They looked happy.

“...I wanted to ask you if you were doing alright,” England finished.

“I’m doing wonderful! Would you like to catch up sometime?” Canada beamed at his nod. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” He linked arms with the Asian country and walked off.

“See you.” He smiled. They were going to be alright.


	5. Beneath the Surface - AmePol

Poland was already chattering excitedly as soon as he came through the door, something about a dragon myth of his. America laughed, nodding along. He gestured to his couch and offered him some tea, which he accepted gratefully. The younger nation sat next to him and smiled brightly. He enjoyed these visits immensely.

Zoning out, America only focused on the sound of his voice, not the words. It was sad, not many people realized what kind of person Poland really was. He had been through so much in his life, so much violence, yet he pressed on with a smile. He had a mask like America did. He hid behind a false reality. Did he want to be mortal as much as he did? Lead a normal life? 

Poland's lips were moving faster and faster as he got more excited, clutching America's arm. He barely felt it under all the nerves he was feeling. Was he smiling because of him? If he caused that, it made him feel good. He deserved to be happy after everything he'd gone through, really. He wouldn't be able to be so cheerful if he had gone through the same.

America glanced over at his storage closet, guilt hitting him. He was a hoarder and he knew it. The past was something he couldn't let go of no matter how hard he tried. Did Poland feel the same way? He sighed. He would try and clean out the closet soon. His gaze fell back on his friend.

He was pretty. That word usually described girls, but Poland was pretty. America would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to him and his beautiful eyes and stupid hair and adorable pout he did when he was annoyed. It made sense in a way. After all, they'd been friends for a very long time. 

Poland stopped telling his story and asked America a question he couldn't hear. He raised as eyebrow as America got closer to his face until their lips met in an awkward kiss. Poland's eyes flew wide open in surprise.

Shit.

America jerked away like he'd been burned, stuttering apologies and excuses. Poland's mouth hung agape, a light blush spreading up to his ears. He covered his face and whined in embarrassment. He finally looked up and clumsily tugged him over by the hair to kiss him again, no doubt bruising their lips. He really was more than what meets the eye.


	6. Language of Flowers - AusChu

Austria had probably been standing outside the ancient nation’s house for at least five minutes, bouquet clutched tightly in his fist. He couldn't do this. Maybe he wasn't home and he came for nothing. Yeah, that was reasonable. Time to go.

"Austria?" The door flew open, revealing a confused China. "What are you doing here?"

Abort mission! Abort mission!

He turned on his heel and faceplanted into the dirt, luckily sparing the flowers from the same fate. "Ouch."

"Austria." He snickered, reaching out a hand to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"No," Austria huffed. He hid the flowers behind his back and dusted off his shirt angrily. "I was just leaving anyways."

"What is behind your back?" China pointed. "And you are telling me you came to my house for nothing? You never visit suddenly like this. Or at all, really."

"If you so must insist, I came to deliver these to you." He shoved the flowers in his face and looked away.

"What's this?" He reached out his hand, hesitated, then took them. "They're beautiful, where did you get them?"

"I grew them," Austria muttered.

"You did a very good job, then." China touched each petal as if they were made of glass. "Austria, these are orchids."

"I am aware." He tried to sink down into his collar. This was such a horrible idea. There was no going back.

"Do you know what they mean?" His tone was slightly accusing.

"Yes," Austria growled. "I'm not an idiot."

China blinked. "Then tell me."

"Gladly." He buried his face in his arm and mumbled to himself for a moment. The other nation looked amused once he finally raised his head. "Love and beauty."

"Hmm, correct." He smirked. "Or wealth, but something tells me that wasn't what you were trying to say with these."

"No." Austria coughed, glancing away. “I should be going, I’m meeting Germany for dinner.”

“It’s one in the afternoon.” China laughed, holding his door open. “Don’t you want to come in for a little bit?”

“You want me to?” He rubbed his arm, nodding. “Maybe for a few minutes, but then I have to leave.” He went through the door cautiously, glancing behind him. He’d find out if this was a trick or not if it killed him.

“Sure, whatever you say. What kind of tea would you like?” He shut the door behind them, grinning from ear-to-ear.


	7. Memories Past - PruNor

_“Best friend, meet my other best friend!” Denmark spread his arms. “Prussia, Norway!”_

_“Hmm.” Norway glanced up and nodded once._

_“Guten tag!” Prussia shooed the Danish man off. “I got this. What would you like to know about the awesome me? We are going to have so much fun!”_

_He winced, glaring. “You’re too loud.”_

_“Oh.” Sympathy washed over his face, and he smiled gently. “Sorry. I’ll be careful.”_

_“You will?” Norway tilted his head. “Okay.”_

_“What? You think I’m some total asshole who has no regards for other people’s feelings? I’m hurt!” Prussia clutched his chest and moaned in pain, falling to his knees. “You wound me, Nor-Nor!”_

_“No,” he deadpanned. “Do not call me that.”_

_He smirked, pinching his cheek. “Whatever you say, Nor-Nor. Since we’ve been left alone together, what do you want to do?”_

_Norway glanced around frantically for a trace of Denmark, but found no such luck. “Dammit.”_

_“Are you okay? Here, follow me.” Prussia lead him to a bench and sat him down, gently squeezing his shoulder. “You want to just talk?”_

_“I don’t know.” He fiddled with his hands, feeling extremely awkward. What should he say? “I-I like chess.”_

_Smooth, moron._

_“Really?” He hopped to next to him, and they knocked knees. “Me too! Who do you play it with?”_

_“I don’t play with other people often,” Norway admitted. “The stupid Dane will sometimes, but he’s not a worthy opponent. Finland is okay.”_

_“I could play against you sometime,” Prussia offered. “I’ll make it interesting!”_

_He snorted, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. “I don’t doubt that at all.”_

_“Cool! Why didn’t Den introduce us sooner?” He scooted even closer. “You’re awesome!”_

_“He’s just stupid.” Norway rolled his eyes._

_“Sometimes, yeah! He couldn’t find his way out of a wet paper bag!” Prussia snickered. “And-and have you seen his hair?!”_

_He chuckled, hiding behind his hand. “How can’t I? It’s like a pineapple went insane.”_

_“Agreed!” He laughed, with him, wiping a tear from his eye. “I like you.”_

\---

Norway opened his eyes, the memories of that day still fresh in his mind. Yawning, he glanced over at the ex-country. “What?”

“You were spacing out again.” Prussia tapped his nose. “What were you thinking about?”

He just shook his head, leaning over to kiss him. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, my Nor-Nor.” He ruffled his hair, sighing softly. “You have no idea.”


End file.
